


A new letter

by YOrememberme



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: It's been awhile.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A new letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarrior07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/gifts).



Hi!!

Darling, it's been a while! How are you doing!? I'm hoping you're in great health. How's your sis? Did you finish your exams? Are you on a break? Either way, I hope both of you are doing good. 

I miss ya. I've been dead busy with uni and stuff and Gosh I'm glad I found some time to write to you, Shishi. Our uni has been closed again. So I guess I'll have this opportunity to chill for a sec. I'm happily waiting for a reply from you, baby. Stay happy and healthy~ <3


End file.
